


As the sun rises

by Onnoff



Series: Perfect (beyond our imaginations) [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Snippets, coz this is my fic and i can do what i want, hopeless romantic kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: In the end, Kaito still fucked up, but, well, as it turns out, his best friend was right.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Perfect (beyond our imaginations) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	As the sun rises

Everything was perfect. Just as he’d planned it to be. Everything went off without a hitch.

_ So why in the hell was he still so fucking nervous? _

He knew the answer. Deep down, he knew the real reason for his anxiety.

It had been a perfect date. He’d planned everything perfectly, the setting, the food, the activity. And now they were hiking hand in hand under the twilight sky, after spending the entire night stargazing. The sky had a pinkish hue, mixing with the blues in a gentle gradient. It was a good setting. Pretty, peaceful, and symbolic. It signaled the eventual daybreak. A new beginning. 

He had to do it now, before he missed the timing and lost his chance entirely.

The sky turned a bit brighter. A bit yellower as the sun threatened to show itself. 

He took a deep, steady breath, and turned to the love of his life. 

Only to have that breath taken away by scene pictured in front of him. 

Saguru smiling contently, calmly, and oh so  _ softly. _ He was just looking ahead, matching his steps to Kaito, occasionally looking up. 

Probably having noticed that Kaito had been staring at him like a lovestruck fool, Saguru turned to look at him with the same smile never leaving his face, tilting his head slightly in question. This smile looked at home on his face. Like his face was always meant to look like this. And Kaito was the one to put that expression on his face right now.

The sun got impatient and made itself known. Rising up behind Saguru and becoming a shining halo, turning Saguru’s hair into a golden crown. He looked like he belonged with the stars they’d been gazing up all night. 

“Marry me.”

Saguru’s eyes crinkled mirthfully. 

Oh. 

“Is that really what you wanted to say?” Saguru teased.

He knew. Of course he did. 

Kaito looked at him seriously, with purpose. 

“Yes.” He said. And asked him again.

“Marry me.”

Saguru smiled the same smile he always does when he was trying to hold back a laugh, but Kaito could see the softness, still remaining, in his eyes. Then fully turned to him. Saguru put his other hand to Kaito’s face, cradling his right cheek and leaning in.

“Shouldn’t you already know my answer?” A teasing answer.

He knew. But he wanted to hear it anyways.

Kaito leaned up to press his forehead against Saguru’s, whispering breaths away from the other’s lips. 

“Then say it.”

The sun wasn’t the only impatient one here. Kaito was too. He craved the safety of their steady comfort. All Saguru had to do was to confirm it.

He could see Saguru’s eyes crinkled joyously. He could tell that Saguru’s smile was probably just as bright as his eyes right now.

Kaito had memorized all of Saguru’s smiles, and he knew this one too. 

“Yes.” 

Then Saguru pressed forward, pressing his answer to Kaito’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> i pretty much wrote this almost immediately after I wrote the first fic. but I felt like I should have wrote the date and all the other things that led up to this scene. 
> 
> i still feel like I should've done that. but I know now that I have no idea what that date would look like, what kind of setting it would have. maybe I'll know in the future, but I don't think I'll know anytime soon. So here's what I got. ( who knows, maybe I'll write and update with the added date scene sometime in the future whenever I figured that out, but yea, nah, I'm gonna mark this series as complete )
> 
> hope u liked it!


End file.
